


Fatale

by fallenskies (FalleNess)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mysticism, Philosophy, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies
Summary: Пре-канон предыдущей части. Но написан позже ;)





	1. Conquer and Rule/Подчиняй и властвуй

Вот уже несколько дней от Джироламо Риарио нет вестей. Это совсем не в его стиле. Он — отличный слуга, и что немаловажно — верный своей госпоже. Где бы он не находился, выполняя её волю, то всегда давал знать о положении дел. И если не о победе, то о поражении.  

Чувствуя, как нарастает нетерпение, Моргана решила не спешить с выводами. Для начала нужно выяснить причины. А потом принимать меры.

Ведьма мысленно зажгла огонь. Казалось, пламя силилось покинуть пределы камина, но чары сдерживали его. Всё, что ему оставалось, — плясать на стенах, отбрасывая зловещие тени.       

Постепенно колдуньей овладевали смешанные чувства: раздражение и беспокойство. И чем выше была степень негодования, тем яростней пылали багряные языки, а тени, словно змеи, расползались по потолку.     

Моргана, поигрывая мерцающим огоньком на ладони, пыталась скрасить утомительное ожидание. Но безуспешно. Устав сидеть, словно изваяние, ведьма поднялась с трона и принялась бродить по залу.       

Ещё не вернулся.       

Тревога не уменьшилась, но позволила немного согреться. Как бы пламя не старалось — укротить ледяной холод стен не получалось. Женщина то и дело инстинктивно укутывалась в меховую накидку, расхаживая по кругу. Терпение колдуньи подходило к концу.       

Невозможно предугадать, что ожидает Джироламо по возвращению. Но вряд ли это пойдёт ему на пользу. 

Морганы, которую знал Камелот, больше нет. В сердце, когда-то любившем и дарившем любовь, растеклась липкая, вязкая, угольно-чёрная ненависть к королевству и ко всему, что связывало колдунью с ним. Колдовство пробудило настоящую Моргану.       

Её гнусно и подло предали. Предали те, кому однажды доверились всей душой. И она без колебаний впустила в себя тьму, навсегда отрезав пути возвращения к прежней жизни и добру.       

Любой колдун вам скажет, что магия — бремя власти. А тёмная магия — особенно.       

Когда ты обладаешь сверхъестественной силой, сосредоточив в своих руках незримую, но ощутимую мощь, приходит понимание, как дорого может обойтись малейший просчёт.     

Уобычного человека есть право на ошибку.       

У мага такой роскоши нет.       

Много лет назад Моргана усвоила этот жестокий урок.       

Шёл второй год её жизни вне Камелота. Тоска по дому жгла не до конца ожесточённое сердце, и ведьма вышла за пределы крепости. Хотя бы ненадолго, но вернуться в прошлое. К счастью, слухи о ней ещё не дошли до здешних обитателей.

Но спутанные сизо-черные космы, болезненная бледность и заостренные скулы выдавали если не отшельницу, то определенно, особу, которую стоило опасаться. И как это часто бывает, вскоре жители заинтересовались незнакомкой.       

Они стали замечать то, чего не следует.       

Тот год стал последним для маленького поселения, находившегося в нескольких километрах от крепости.       

И последним для Морганы.       

С того времени ведьма редко когда покидала своё пристанище. Исключением был один единственный раз — она отправилась на поиски преданного и надёжного слуги.       

Для достижения целей Моргана не брезговала использовать все возможные средства, не гнушаясь переступать черту.       

Ведьма, несмотря на ошибочное мнение Камелота, имела сильные способности и возможно даже превосходила молодого мага Мерлина — её заклятого врага, а также защитника нынешнего короля — Артура. Пока Мерлин молод и только учится ремеслу, а Артур поглощен горем из-за смерти отца, есть шанс завоевать королевство.  

Однако, для победы нужна не только магия. Нужна хитрость. Нужны люди. Те, кто способен на шантаж, подкуп и, конечно же — убийство. Забрать человеческую жизнь без тени сомнения и со всей жестокостью. Те, кому нечего терять. Те, кто будет беспрекословно исполнять приказ, вне зависимости от последствий.       

Джироламо Риарио был идеальным кандидатом. 

 

* * *

 

Тяжелые дубовые двери со скрипом отворились. Мужчина быстрым уверенным шагом направлялся к Моргане, которая ожидала его, восседая на троне. Она задумчиво склонила голову набок, наблюдая за ним.       

Риарио, неизменно облаченный в чёрное, приближался к своей госпоже. Он миновал стол, накрытый на шесть персон, — единственный из убранства в зале, помимо трона, — покрытый толстым слоем пыли. Серебро на посуде, оплетённой паутиной, утратило блеск, а воск на подсвечниках давно застыл.      

Стулья были придвинуты к столу. Из-за полумрака казалось, что на них кто-то сидел. Действительно — если подойти поближе, можно было разглядеть дряхлые иссушенные скелеты, полулежавшие или полусидевшие. У некоторых не хватало конечностей.       

Моргана предпочитала личную аудиенцию. И непременно — минимум освещения. Стоило ли говорить, что итог встречи резко мог измениться не в лучшую сторону для гостя, если тот даст хотя бы малейший повод для сомнения в правдивости своих намерений.       

Но кажется, угнетающе-мрачная обстановка нисколько не волновала Джироламо. Будучи на службе у хозяина с ещё более эксцентричными причудами, он научился ничему не удивляться.       

Когда прежний господин умер, Риарио повстречал Моргану. Признаться, сначала мужчина скептически отнесся к предложению колдуньи. Но услышав более чем взаимовыгодные условия, согласился.       

Основное из них — как слуга, он волен делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы гарантировать успех замыслам Морганы. Это походило больше на сделку с нечистым. Разве что не просили душу. А если бы и так, то Риарио отдал бы свою — единственное, что осталось. Ему больше нечего терять.   

«Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, беспрекословно подчиняться и исполнять любой мой приказ?»      

«Да, обещаю».      

«Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, всеми силами помочь мне завоевать корону Камелота и вместе со мной свергнуть короля Артура?»      

«Да, обещаю».      

«Обещаешь ли ты, Джироламо Риарио, защищать мои интересы ценой собственной жизни?»      

«Да, обещаю».       

Дав клятву, он стал одновременно и советником, и помощником колдуньи.       

Спустя некоторое время Риарио убедился, что их цели в чём-то схожи, но одновременно и различны.       

Моргана бросала вызов целому королевству, отнявшему то, что принадлежало ей по праву.       

Джироламо — самому себе, возвращаясь сюда после стольких лет.       

В окрестностях Камелота начался его путь. Именно здесь он утратил всё, что ему дорого. И служба у Морганы — удачная возможность отомстить, которую глупо игнорировать.

Там, где использование магии вызвало бы подозрения, действовал Джироламо. Расположить. Очаровать. Убедить. Такой мужчина, как он — глоток свежего воздуха для изувеченных богатством и славой женских особ, обделённых мужским вниманием.

Ему открывали сокровенное. Отдавались с надеждой на взаимность. Искусная ложь принималась за чистую монету. Иной раз его тешило, что желаемое так легко получить. Особенно от женщин.       

К мужскому полу требовался иной подход. Не такой изящный, но не менее эффективный.       

Подкуп.    

Шантаж.      

И, — в очень крайнем случае, убийство.       

Жадность — порок, на котором почти всегда можно сыграть.      

Страх — порок врожденный. На нём можно играть вечно.       

Исполняя приказ, Риарио всегда готовился заранее. Люди, желающие подзаработать на чужих слабостях, всегда найдутся. И заплатить им — не проблема. Особенно — для колдуньи.       

Если же требовалась предельная осторожность, то Джироламо единолично следил за жертвой, непременно докладывая обо всём госпоже. В таком случае, если помощник ведьмы являлся к намеченному человеку, тот сдавался под натиском позорных подробностей своей личной и не очень жизни.       

Языки развязывались у всех — от набожного крестьянина до королевского шута.       

Ведь никто из нас не святой.       

В конце концов, все они, и даже Риарио, — всего лишь пешки на пути Морганы.       

Сейчас Джироламо нёс плохие вести, готовясь принять её гнев.

Ведьма вела негласную войну с Камелотом, посылая небольшие отряды во главе с помощником в качестве командира для разведки и саботажа. Вчера была одна из таких вылазок. Чаще всего со стороны королевства два-три рыцаря следили за подступами к замку. Обычно они не представляли опасности — ложный след мог легко их одурачить. Но на этот раз людям Морганы не повезло. Их уже ждали. Пришлось вступить в непродолжительную, но изнуряющую схватку.       

Поклонившись, Риарио произнёс:      

— Моя госпожа, прошу прощения за столь долгое отсутствие, — он сделал паузу, выжидая ответа.       

Не проронив и слова, женщина кивнула, дав понять, что хочет услышать больше, чем жалкое оправдание.  

Мужчинаподнялся с колен и отрывисто продолжил:      

— Мы попали в ловушку. Боюсь, что это моя вина, как командира. Многие погибли. Уцелевшие — сбежали.    

Пока Джироламо говорил, в его голову закралась одна любопытная мысль, доселе не приходившая на ум.       

Скрывала ли Моргана за маской безразличия столь же одинокую, изувеченную людьми душу, как и он?       

Трудно сказать. Всё, что ему известно — она жаждала заполучить корону Камелота. А его задача как слуги — использовать для этого все возможные и невозможные средства.       

— …боюсь, мы потеряли преимущество внезапного нападения, — на этом Риарио закончил свой доклад.

— В последнее время ты разочаровываешь меня, Джироламо, — необычно спокойный тон предвещал только одно: беды не миновать.       

Чего греха таить — им не везло. Но он был бы глупцом, посчитав, что Моргана — всего лишь женщина, а значит, существо низшее, существо слабое и бесхарактерное.

Напротив, прослужив так долго под началом колдуньи, слуга отлично знал — по сравнению с ней, палачи — образцовый пример милосердия.       

В настоящий момент Риарио предпочёл бы оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, ведь больше всего на свете ведьма ненавидела терпеть поражение. А значит, — готовься к худшему.       

«Поклявшись в верности, ты не сможешь предать меня, не сможешь покинуть. Но если осмелишься, то смерть покажется тебе раем».       

Поднявшись, Моргана подошла вплотную к Джироламо.       

— Не мне тебе напоминать, что за ошибки нужно расплачиваться, — бесстрастным взглядом буравя мужчину, произнесла колдунья.       

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.       

«В нашем деле даже один ложный шаг может обернуться ужаснейшим из последствий. Всегда помни об этом, Джироламо».       

Он всегда это знал.       

— На колени, — слова бездушным эхом отразились от ледяных стен тронного зала, разбившись на тысячи осколков.       

Мужчина повиновался. Последнее, что он увидел, — презрение в её янтарных глазах.       

Моргана слишком ценила Джироламо, как советника, чтобы без веских на то причин избавиться. Но и безнаказанным оставлять тоже не собиралась.       

Для него уготован особый вид наказания.       

Её помощник знал об истинной сущности своей хозяйки. По правде, ему было всё равно, какими силами она обладала. Ведьма приказывает — он выполняет. Всё просто.       

Но Моргана не спешила раскрывать все свои карты. Даже тому, которому она впервые открыла часть своих замыслов.      

Риарио понятия не имел, что стоило ей заговорить с человеком, как все его мысли, страхи и желания оказываются во власти колдуньи. Она находила любопытным, что их с Джироламо объединяет месть Камелоту. Увы, в основном магия работает только при тесном контакте или на небольших расстояниях. Иначе корона давно принадлежала бы ей без помощи посторонних.       

Чары погрузили мужчину в сон. Сон о прошлом, где леденящие кровь тайны, словно змеи, выползали из самых тёмных закоулков души.       

Вот он, — палач той, кто был дорог ему больше всех на свете.       

Вот он, — в немой мольбе возводит руки к небесам. Руки, обагрённые невинной кровью.       

И это тоже он, — пытается смыть с себя этот грех.

Но тщетны его старания. Вода раз за разом обращается в кровь.       

Пытка не прекратится, пока этого не пожелает Моргана. 

За проступком всегда следует наказание.       

Тронный зал озаряет новое эхо.

Душераздирающий крик, переходящий в агонию.       

Тело вздрагивает, а губы отчаянно шепчут молитву. 

Моргана склонилась над мужчиной и прошептала:    

— В следующий раз не подведи меня, Джироламо.


	2. Le Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пре-канон предыдущей части. Но написан позже ;)

Граф Джироламо Риарио, гонфалоньер Римской католической церкви был вне себя.

— Как это «испарилась»?! — рявкнул он одному из часовых. Нерадивый служака виновато опустил голову.

Джироламо в ярости стукнул кулаком по столу. Чернильница опрокинулась, а её содержимое, подобно змее, расползлось по чертежам и многочисленным заметкам. Но мужчина не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания. Как говорится, хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай это сам. Вот тебе и наглядный пример.

— Вы гарантировали, что оттуда невозможно сбежать! — свирепствовал капитан-генерал.

Второй стражник лепетал что-то несуразное, за что и получил стремительный удар клинком в сердце. Часовому же хватило ума понять намёк и убраться восвояси, пока его не настигла такая же участь.

Риарио устало опустился в кресло. Все знали — в ярости граф безжалостен, но его гнев быстро сходил на нет. Однако, извлечь выгоду из этой особенности характера гонфалоньера решится разве что безумец.

Смахнув со стола всё лишнее, Джироламо принялся очищать стилет от крови. Благо, не успела въесться слишком глубоко. Испорченный шелковый платок был бесцеремонно отброшен в сторону. Натертая до блеска сталь засияла, но это только начало. Теперь следовало немного подточить жало стилета. Необходимые инструменты для ухода за оружием находились в его покоях. Это непростая, ювелирная работа, которую Джироламо предпочитал делать сам. И да сохранит Господь того, кто без спроса прикоснется к графскому мечу или клинку.

Когда мужчина затачивал стилет, резкие, прерывистые движения постепенно сменялись плавными, отточенными. Это помогало привести взбудораженный вспышкой гнева разум в состояние покоя. Пока руки были заняты, Риарио задумался о беглянке.

Перед тем, как запереть пленницу, замки в темнице были проверены и ним, и стражей, а саму крепость обошли вдоль и поперек. Могла ли невольница каким-то образом очаровать одного из стражников? Вполне возможно. В следующий раз к задержанным особам женского пола надо будет приставить евнуха или, в очень крайнем случае — содомита. От такой мысли гонфалоньера передёрнуло от отвращения, но в интересах дела приходится идти на жертвы.

Теперь вопрос в другом: куда она направилась?

Его размышления прервал часовой, принесший записку. Увидев, от кого она, граф чертыхнулся. Содержимое тоже не радовало. Риарио велел тотчас послать за конюхом, а сам стал собираться в дорогу. К сожалению, до этого момента Джироламо было невдомёк, что от него намеренно утаили важную делать о сбежавшей. Деталь, которая полностью меняла дело. И записка от старого знакомого только подтвердила это.

Беглянкой была ведьма-отшельница Моргана, точившая зуб не один год на Святую Инквизицию, а вместе с ней и на Святую Римскую Церковь. Никто подлинно не знал, как выглядела эта особа, но поговаривали, что произносить её имя вслух боятся некоторые инквизиторы.

 

***

Пробраться в Рим оказалось даже проще, чем Моргана предполагала. А сбежать из темницы — пара пустяков. Щепотка лести вместе с каплей магического вмешательства — и ты на свободе. Правда, если бы за ней присматривал не падкий на девушек молодой страж, а непосредственно тот, кому она «сдалась»… Такой, как он, на край света пойдет, лишь бы отомстить за уязвленную гордость. Ищейки Святой Инквизиции, несомненно, уже пронюхали, кого они ищут. Так что сначала нужно надежное укрытие. С маскировкой проблем возникнуть не должно. Легкий гипноз, внушающий тем, кто встретится на её пути, что перед ними — ничем не примечательная простушка. Растрачивать силы на полную смену внешности глупо, да и чревато последствиями.

Под покровом ночи ведьма проникла в Ватикан. На пути повстречалась парочка крестьян, пьяница, и стражник, который возвращался с дежурства домой.

Моргана мысленно ухмыльнулась. Маскировка действовала безотказно. Теперь можно подумать о ночевке. Только вот где? В самом деле, не стучаться же в подряд в каждый дом.

Словно в ответ на её просьбу, раздался заливистый хохот на другой стороне улицы. Две распутные девицы, в компании изрядно перебравшего вельможи, громко обсуждали, какой из кабаков ещё открыт в такое время. И решение пришло само собой.

 

***

В то же самое время Джироламо, ступив на порог Папского дворца, вскоре сидел на экстренном собрании кардиналов, возглавляемом Его Святейшеством. Несмотря на то, что Инквизиция и Церковь боролись против общего врага — ересей — граф чувствовал некую неприязнь к собственной персоне. Инквизиторов хлебом не корми, дай только повод для ненависти.

Инквизицию можно понять — в кратчайший срок Джироламо Риарио создал себе имя, известное не только в Папской области, но и за её пределами. В его распоряжении — закалённая в походах армия, в любое время дня и ночи готовая следовать за своим командиром. Он располагал неограниченным доступом к ватиканской казне, в то время как Отделу расследований еретической духовности приходилось буквально вымаливать лишнюю лиру... Инквизиция могла похвастаться только просветительской работой да несколькими громкими судами над женщинами, подозревающимися в колдовстве.

В общем, как ни посмотри, Отдел только и ждал, когда Риарио оступится. И, как ни печально, дождался.

Джироламо провел не один час, выслушивая обвинения в некомпетентности. И хотя к критике ему не привыкать, какая-то его часть неохотно признавала — некоторая толика обвинений вполне заслужена.

Итогом собрания стала сентенция, что Его Святейшеству следует отстранить от службы графа. Ведь где это видано, чтобы подданный Церкви дал себя так одурачить да ещё и навлек опасность на Церковь?

Последнее слово было за Папой. Риарио уловил взгляд отца. «Святого отца», — мысленно поправил себя мужчина.

— Господа, понимаю, мой племянник совершил ошибку, — снисходительно улыбаясь, Сикст IV обратился к присутствующим, задержав на мгновение взгляд на Джироламо.

Тот вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. Позже предстоит объясняться с Сикстом в его личных покоях. И там тон будет совсем иным, нежели на этом сборище шутов.

— Но разве Господь не дарует второго шанса? — чуть ли не нараспев произнес Папа Римский.

Кардиналы одобрительно закивали; инквизиторы многозначительно переглянулись, но благоразумно воздержались от реплик.

— В таком случае, собрание объявляется закрытым. Храни Вас Господь, — молвил Сикст.

Граф вышел вместе со всеми, направляясь к себе. Через несколько минут за ним придет мальчишка-послушник Святого отца. Необходимо предоставить хотя бы план действий. И помоги Господь, чтобы Папа его одобрил.

 

***

Моргана неплохо устроилась в публичном доме. Правда, пришлось задействовать более сильный гипноз, чтобы её считали тощей, несуразной девчушкой, которая даже по меркам борделя ещё слишком незрелая, чтобы заниматься «ремеслом». Поначалу колдунья опасалась заводить разговоры о Церкви и Инквизиции, но оказалось, что проститутка Белла, взявшая новенькую под своё крыло — та ещё болтунья.

В её лице Моргана получила ценнейший источник сведений о ватиканских вельможах и церковной знати, пользующихся услугами такого рода. Кроме того, Белла всячески заботилась о ней, так как собственных детей Бог не дал.

С самого детства Моргана усвоила, что быть женщиной — постыдно. Будучи маленькой, девочка не могла понять, почему отца нельзя называть «папой», а только по имени или же «Его Высочеством». Почему он никогда не рассказывает ей сказки? И почему, почему он всегда хвалит Артура, а не её? А правда вот в чём: тот и так стыдился признать свою падчерицу, а когда узнал о её способностях, приказал любыми средствами связать магические силы.

Помнится, Его Высочество не скрывал отвращения на лице, когда в последний раз она приходила к нему за советом. Пробудившуюся магию становилось непросто сдерживать. Ещё труднее было делать вид, что всё в порядке, и «стена», созданная для контроля сознания колдуньи, нетронута.

Понимая, что в Камелоте небезопасно, Моргана решила покинуть когда-то бывший для неё родным дом. Ведьма поклялась отомстить ненавистному королевству, подвергнув его обитателей доселе невиданным мучениям.

Она сдержала слово, и заняла трон, как и полагается законной наследнице. Но идиллию разрушил вечно таскавшийся щенок Артура — Мерлин, так некстати помешавший дальнейшим планам. Другой бы сказал, что Моргана потерпела поражение.

Отнюдь. Колдунья, как никто другой, знала, что рвение к власти — самое сильное из всех, и позже она ещё вернется завоевать Камелот. В своих странствиях она посетила множество мест, в том числе и Римскую Империю. То, что Моргана увидела, раз и навсегда открыло ей глаза — смертным никогда не постичь могущества, которым обладает маг.

Длань Римской католической церкви, окропленная невинной кровью, приговаривала к смерти через повешение и сожжение таких как Моргана. Так зачем тратить силы на подгнивший Камелот, если есть более лакомый кусок?

 

***

Задумчиво перебирая чётки, Риарио размышлял о разговоре с Его Святейшеством. К его удаче, Сикст был не столько зол, промахом Джироламо, сколько встревожен тем, что Ватикан безоружен перед колдуньей. В то же время, опасения Джироламо подтвердились: Сикст всячески отрицал возможность покушения. «Упрям, как осёл», — Риарио мысленно проклинал твёрдолобость Святого Отца. Ведьмы? Чушь несусветная. Разве что Инквизиция не переловила всех ошалевших девок. «Мы на пороге нового времени, – неохотно признавал Сикст, – нам следует не только укреплять нашу веру, но и использовать новую философию на благо Церкви».Для Святого отца это было сродни откровению, так как тот никогда не умел мыслить вне строгости доктрины.

Риарио же, несмотря на свою преданность Церкви, считал, что помимо веры необходимы ещё и знания. А как известно, знания открывают перед тобой значительно больше, нежели слепая вера. Граф мыслил более конкретно. Недооценивать противника, по меньшей мере, глупо. И опасно. Конечно, вслух Джироламо этого не произнёс, но намекнул, что для победы необходимо изучить противника со всех сторон, порой учитывая самые нелепые слухи и домыслы. Его Святейшество был не в восторге, но не противился, когда Джироламо предложил на время затаиться. Было также решено пустить слух, мол, Святой Отец уехал в одну из своих резиденций, чтобы набраться сил перед предстоящей службой на Пасху.

На самом же деле, Сикст уединится в одном из потайных залов Ватиканской Библиотеки. Об этом зале знают только он и Джироламо. Дополнительная охрана будет разбросана по замку. Особое внимание будет уделяться залам поблизости потайной комнаты. Те даже и не будут знать, кого они охраняют. Для большей правдоподобности в одном из залов выставят несколько редких книг и реликвий. Любой за папским престолом становился мишенью для тех, кому он неугоден.

Интуиция подсказывала Риарио, что здесь не обошлось без утечки — кто-то из церковников, недовольный политикой Папы, использует имеющиеся средства, чтобы свергнуть его с престола.

 

***

Первым делом Его Святешество обязал графа узнать как можно больше об этой Моргане. С самого утра Джироламо занялся сбором сведений. Отряды городовых сновали туда-сюда, опрашивая граждан о подозрительных личностях. Разумеется, никто и словом не обмолвился общественности, что над Ватиканом нависла опасность. Для всех любопытствующих Церковь искала сумасшедшую еретичку, которой давно пора на костер.

Примечательно, что Инквизиция любезно предложила помощь в расследовании. Стиснув зубы, граф согласился. Но давать второго шанса оклеветать себя он не собирался. Как он и предполагал, опрос ничего не дал. Риарио согласился на это только из уважения к Святому отцу.

Впрочем, капитан-генерал зря времени не терял. Он вызвал к себе тех, кто был с ним в тот злополучный день, когда Моргана, сдавшись, была доставлена на борт. Пока экипаж и стража давали показания, трое писарей тщательно документрировали каждое их слово.

Говорят, чтобы лучше понять противника, необходимо узнать как можно больше о его прошлом. Это действительно так. Но в этом случае Джироламо предпочел составить портрет беглянки. Несмотря на скептицизм, Джироламо допускал, что Моргане подвластна искусная техника внушения. На Востоке графу доводилось иметь дело с такими людьми. Они могли мастерски менять облик, подвергать человека пыткам, не применяя оружия и всё это с помощью реалистичных иллюзий для конкретной жертвы, создаваемых посредством гипноза.

Несомненно, эта особа сдалась им специально с целью проникнуть в Ватикан. Примечательно, что её арест совпал с казнью трёх женщин, открыто заявлявших, что они — ведьмы, и что Церкви не сжечь их всех.

 

***

По утрам на площади Святого Петра яблоку негде упасть. Торговцы и перекупщики наперебой расхваливают свой товар; мясники уверяют, что только у них — самое свежее мясо, а рыбаки, перекрикивая мясников, демонстрируют богатый улов; если зазеваться, то можно столкнуться с одной из женщин-кормилиц, покупающих молоко.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, молодая крестьянка с огромной корзиной фруктов, бормоча извинения, спешит покинуть рынок. А вон знатная дама деловито ощупывает шёлк, споря с суконщиком. Тот всё никак не желает сбросить цену, а она не намерена платить больше.

Возле бижутерии ярко накрашенные девицы весело хохочут, примеряя украшения, любуясь собой в зеркальце. Лавочник знает, что им не по карману даже самые скромные по цене изделия, поэтому зорко следит за своим товаром. Беспризорные мальчишки шныряют туда-сюда, ловко утаскивая то фрукт, то выпечку с лотков. Если везёт, то случается «выпросить» несколько монет у вельможи.

Пока один ловкач выпрашивает, другой уверенным, неощутимым движением опустошает карман ничего не подозревающего господина.

«Не желаете ли собственный портрет? Недорого!» Это один из многочисленных художников в свободное время от работы в мастерской зарабатывает себе на хлеб и вино (а может, только вино).

 

***

Моргана, в облике девчушки, недовольно морщась от оглушающего шума, высматривала нужные ей травы. Травница, старая карга, с недоверием зыркала на неё, то и дело хмыкая. Но слава богам, не задавала неудобных вопросов. Всё, о чем её просила Белла, Моргана уже купила. Но сегодня — та самая ночь. Поэтому необходимо быть во всеоружии. Краем уха колдунья слышала, что тот самый гонфалоньер, которому она сдалась, разрабатывает особый план по её поимке. Так что необходимо быть во всеоружии. Впрочем, для гонфалоньеришки заготовлено несколько особенно забавных заклятий.

Поблагодарив травницу и надёжно упаковав купленное, Моргана отправилась обратно в публичный дом. Несмотря на уверенность в своих силах, она понимала, что в случае неудачи её сила попадёт прямиком к Сиксту IV, Его Святейшеству. Но для неё он — разжиревшая свирепая свинья, отдающая приказы умерщвлять юных девушек.

Поговаривали, что Святой отец падок на юных послушников. Особенно, если тем не выполнилось и четырнадцати.

Когда Моргана вернулась к Белле, та по-матерински поставила перед ней нехитрый обед, состоявший из ломтика хлеба, кусочка сыра, винограда, и кувшина с молоком. Этим вечером ожидался крупный заказ — всех должны будут тайно доставить в резиденцию одного из кардиналов. Как и положено, вино будет литься рекой, а столы — ломиться от тяжести жареного мяса, свежайших фруктов и восточных сладостей.

Моргана учтиво кивала, вполуха слушая Беллу, пока до неё не долетело следующее:

—...придётся и тебе ехать, там один из них как раз любит помоложе.

Это не входило в планы Морганы. Кто знает, насколько далеко та резиденция, и можно ли будет оттуда незаметно выскользнуть.

Белла нравилась колдунье. Если бы у Морганы было больше сил, то она бы просто погрузила её в глубокий сон. А на утро Белла бы не помнила ничего. К сожалению, силы нужны ей для сегодняшней ночи.

Ведьма, делая вид, что старательно пережёвывает хлеб, осмотрелась. На крохотной кухоньке кроме них — никого. Обеденное время как раз самое прибыльное, поэтому вряд ли в ближайшие два часа кто-то наведается.

Белла так увлеклась готовкой обеда, что не заметила, как Моргана поднялась. Хорошо, что ей разрешили одеваться как мальчишке — кинжал было удобно спрятать под просторной рубахой, заткнув за пояс. Её опекунша не успела даже закричать — лезвие мгновенно скользнуло по дряблой, иссушеной старостью шее. Вытерев кинжал о платье Беллы, Моргана спокойно, будто ничего особенного не произошло, вышла на улицу.

 

***

Пьяццу Святого Петра окутали сумерки. Ночью здесь немноголюдно: пара-тройка гуляк в поисках борделя; работяга, идущий домой, и оборванцы, которые перебираются ночевать в укромные места, чтобы их никто не тревожил.

Джироламо, в который раз отвлекаясь от ежедневных упражнений в каллиграфии, задумчиво смотрел куда-то далеко. Он словно бы исчез из комнаты, поглощённый мыслями. На него это было не похоже. Риарио привык быть готовым к любым неожиданностям, но кажется, теперешний противник был ему не по зубам.

Перо хрустнуло, переломившись надвое. Оно упало на бумагу, оставив огромную кляксу, но Джироламо это ничуть не волновало. Он поднялся, принявшись шагать из угла в угол, напряжённо анализируя, достаточно ли сделано для защиты Святого отца.

Образ беглянки то и дело всплывал перед Джироламо. И хотя он видел её всего раз, ему навсегда запомнились её глаза, горящие не то жёлтым, не то янтарным. В них тлела ненависть к нему, Джироламо, и всему, что он воплощает.

А что же он, собственно, воплощает? Разве он не поступает во благо Церкви?

Тут Риарио вспомнил, как по приказу Сикста его люди сожгли дом тех, кого ошибочно оклеветали в ведьмовстве. Когда ошибка раскрылась, было поздно. Джироламо лично проследил, чтобы это не стало достоянием общественности, а уж тем более, не дошло до ушей Инквизиции.

Изучая бесчисленные архивы Ватиканской библиотеки, Джироламо всё больше убеждался, что вера и знания — две абсолютно разных вещи. Но он упрямо старался всеми силами объединить их. И каждый раз это заканчивалось одним.

_Нужно сделать выбор._

Для Джироламо Бог был единственной неизменной величиной. Но в то же время, знания давали Риарио свободу, которую, ни Бог, ни дьявол, ни даже Святой отец не могли даже вообразить.

Однажды Джироламо посмел спорить со Святым отцом, который считал, что на содержание церковных школ и приютов тратится слишком много средств из казны. Гневу Его Святейшества не было предела. Риарио отстранили не только от военных дел, но и от свободного посещения ватиканских архивов.

Джироламо повезло, что спустя несколько дней гонец принёс вести из Флоренции, требовавшие его незамедлительного вмешательства как военно-командующего папской армией. Это убедило Джироламо в одном: своё истинное мнение нужно держать при себе.

Риарио не замечал (или не хотел), но с каждым годом он всё больше отдалялся от Святого отца, предпочитая знания проповедям. Знания, а не проповеди — открыли ему искусство ведения переговоров и умение тонко манипулировать собеседником. Благодаря знаниям, ему, как главнокомандующему, удалось найти и устранить слабые места в своём отряде наёмников.

Вскоре Риарио пришёл к выводу, что мир не вращается вокруг папского престола. Граф всегда старался беспрекословно выполнять то, что от него требуется. Он не болтал попусту, но отлично умел заговорить зубы; ему не составляло труда поддержать светский разговор на любую тему, а затем ловко вывести на чистую воду инаковерцев.

Джироламо надоело шагать по комнате, и он сел на кровать.

Что Моргана задумала? Покушение на Папу? Завоевать престол? В чём её выгода? Или она попросту сумасшедшая?

От вопросов у Джироламо разболелась голова. Казалось, будто её жарили у кузнеца в печи, а затем сжимали клещами.

Джироламо решил, что всё, что было в его силах, он сделал. И смысла изводить себя нет.

«На все воля Божья». С этой мыслью граф лёг, надеясь уснуть.

 

***

Одним прикосновением Моргана оглушила двух папских бездельников, охраняющих дверь, ведущую, как ей объяснила Белла, в кухни. Именно сюда приезжали повозки, набитые вином, поэтому охрана, изрядно подвыпившая, дежурила не так тщательно, как на других входах. Видимо, их не страшил ни гнев Божий, ни их начальник. Колдунья успела принять свой истинный облик: чёрные космы, будто скрученные змеиные хвосты, спадали на её плечи, а янтарно-золотистые глаза блестели в свете факелов тесного коридора.

Негромко стукнув тростью и прошептав заветные слова, Моргана, замерла, вслушиваясь. Значит, поблизости никого. Ведьма ступала бесшумно, почти сливалась с каменными стенами в тёмной, местами потёртой накидке. Воздух пропитался вином и базиликом, а сквозь стены доносился приглушённый шум. Наверное, кухарки, закончив с ужином для Папы и его приближенных, наконец-то ужинают сами. Коридор закончился, и Моргана попала в галерею географических карт.

Будучи ещё принцессой Камелота, она интересовалась не только девичьими забавами. Принцесса с удовольствием впитывала в себя и живопись, и сложную науку морской навигации.

Потолок, щедро расписанный золотом и масляными фресками, смотрел свысока на каждого посетителя. Стены украшали рисованные карты морей и экзотических стран. Некоторые из них утратили свой цвет или покрылись трещинами. И хотя Моргана старалась ступать, не издавая лишних звуков, собственное дыхание казалось ей слишком громким.

Главное сейчас — не заблудиться. Она примерно догадывалась, что её тюремщик, некий граф Джироламо Риарио, должен точно знать, где сейчас Папа. Краем уха ведьма слышала, мол, Сикст уехал набираться сил в одну из своих резиденций. Чушь. Опять же, Белла проболталась, что Сикст почти никогда не покидает Папский дворец.

Моргана помнила, что ей нужно подняться по лестнице, ведущей в царскую залу. Несколько заветных слов, и она узнает, где Джироламо. А там и рукой подать до Сикста.

Выйдя в просторный зал, Моргана почувствовала себя очень неуютно. Исполинские колонны давили на неё своей тяжестью, а на потолке раскинулись масштабные сцены с греческих мифов в вольном, угодном не сколько Богу, но Папе Римскому, пересказе.

Неровное мерцание факелов то и дело играло тенями полотен, искажая воодушевлённые, мечтательные лица, а их уродливые тела вызывали только отвращение. Моргана поморщилась, сжав трость.

На другом конце зала было три двери. Казалось, будто бы бронзовые лики Богоматери на них вот-вот оживут, с укоризной глядя на непрошеную гостью. Едва Моргана прикоснулась к массивной ручке, как услышала топот на той стороне. Она молниеносно среагировала, наложив на себя маскировочные чары, слившись с каменной стеной. Открылась вторая дверь.

—...Ты уже свободен? — с надеждой произнёс высокий юноша-послушник, обращаясь к другому юноше.

— Его Высочество меня только что отпустил, — бодро ответил брюнет, удобнее перехватив ворох простыней и полотенец.

— Везунчик, — высокий юноша рассеянно взъерошил копну светлых волос.

— Чего это?

С опаской оглянувшись по сторонам, блондин зашептал:

— Меня снова... В общем, Его Святейшество.

Брюнет ничего не сказал, лишь сочувственно покачал головой. Наконец, за ними скрипнула дверь на другом конце зала. Моргана, переждав пару минут, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не выйдет, сняла с себя чары.

В следующий раз придётся быть осмотрительнее. Нельзя попусту тратить силы. Но зато она знает, куда ей нужно.

 

***

_«Ты... Мой...»_

_Грязная подворотня. Ладони сжимаются на горле женщины. Её шея грузная, толстая, покрытая старческими складками. Женщина задыхается._

_Она тянет руки к нему. Не сопротивляется, нет._

_Её жест — мольба о прощении._

_У своего сына. Только он об этом не знает._

_Пока не знает._

Джироламо резко выдохнул, открывая глаза. Подворотня растворилась, превратившись в спальню. На письменном столе мерцала свеча — надо будет сказать послушнику, чтобы в следующий раз был осмотрительнее. Так и до пожара недалеко. Слишком тихо. И свеча почему-то задрожала, словно подхваченная порывом ветра. Но ведь ставни и двери плотно закрыты...

Джироламо скользнул рукой под подушку.

— Скучно. Я ожидала большего, граф, — раздался женский голос.

И хотя Риарио слышал его всего раз в жизни, он не спутал бы его ни с чем. В нём чувствовалась зрелость взрослой женщины, но вместе с тем он, несомненно, принадлежал особе, которой ещё не исполнилось и тридцати. Джироламо ощущал себя мальчишкой, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку.

_Неудачник._

До меча не дотянуться. Ведьма, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что с такого расстояния он может ударить её, села на кровать. Она скинула капюшон чёрного балахона. И хотя в темнице за ней присматривала стража, Джироламо однажды зашёл к ней.

Несмотря на трудное положение, её взгляд был полон дерзости. Колдунью каждый день намеренно спаивали, надеясь, что это поможет контролировать её силы, но она не выглядела пьяной. Наоборот, с каждым разом глаза ведьмы мерцали плавленным золотом в свете каменных стен, а голос оставался таким же ясным.

Сейчас она смотрела на него так же — дерзко, с насмешкой. Над его слабостью, над самоуверенностью. Запястья ведьмы пересекали многочисленные ритуальные шрамы.

Заметив, куда направлен его взгляд, Моргана не без гордости произнесла:

— Это — цена за могущество. И я готова её платить. А вы, люди, — она ткнула лезвие стилета в его грудь, точно над сердцем, прорезая ткань рубашки, — вы только и делаете, что насильно берёте то, что вам не принадлежит.

Едва Джироламо попытался перехватить лезвие, его рука сама по себе обмякла, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

— Бесполезно, — вкрадчиво заметила Моргана. — Я могу заставить твоё тело делать всё, что пожелаю.

Колдунья задержала взгляд на Джироламо — граф был хорош собой. Высок, подтянут. Разве что смотрелся чуть нелепо в ночной рубахе. Взгляд чёрных глаз намертво прикован к ней. Ото сна его чёрная шевелюра растрепалась, и теперь он напоминал сонного мальчишку, которого застали врасплох ранним подъёмом.

— Итак, — Моргана провела рукой по его щеке, одновременно ведя стилетом вниз по его груди, — прежде чем я получу желаемое, утоли моё любопытство. Каково это — задушить собственную мать?

Риарио непонимающе моргнул, но тут в его мысли кто-то бесцеремонно вторгся, скручивая голову в сумасшедший узел боли. Оттенки бесконечно смешивались в нечёткие пятна. Формы плавились, обжигая голову изнутри. Звуки сливались в пронзительный свист, до ужаса напоминающий предсмертный хрип несчастной женщины из сна, мучавшего его так давно, что он уже и не помнит, когда именно всё это началось. Ко сну прибавлялись другие воспоминания, которые должны были давно умереть.

_«Ты будешь выполнять то, что я скажу. И делать то, что хочу я, понял?» «Твоя задача в том, чтобы мне было хорошо, Джироламо»._

Риарио слышал собственный плач, переходящий в крик. Но на самом деле он не издал и звука. По его лицу текли слёзы, а Моргана, поражённая тем, что одним неосторожным заклинанием заглянула в его душу, опустила стилет.

Кажется, её план летит к дьяволу.

Она резанула стилетом по простыням, кромсая ткань. Почему ей жаль? Почему сочувствует ему? И как после всего, что Сикст с ним сделал, он по-прежнему служит ему?

В его распоряжении — папская армия. Он мог бы давно захватить престол.

Точно!

Он может оказаться полезным.

Вот только одна проблема — он должен сделать это добровольно, иначе клятва не сработает.

— Я не хочу вспоминать! Забери! Забери их назад! — Риарио чуть ли не рычал.

И сам не узнавал себя.

Сейчас он походил на смертельно раненого зверя. Окровавленного, но всё ещё опасного. Моргана дала ему пощёчину. Не успела она опустить руку, как он больно сжал её запястье. Один кивок — и его пальцы покорно разжимаются.

— Возьми себя в руки, граф. У меня есть к тебе предложение, — Моргана смотрела на Риарио в упор, и вновь поразилась тому, насколько глубоко она проникла в его душу. Этот момент нельзя упустить. — Я могу сделать так, что Сикст заплатит за то, что сделал с тобой. Видишь ли, мы с тобой не такие уж и разные... — она сжала руку в кулак, вспоминая Камелот.

Риарио не верил своим ушам — ещё несколько минут назад он был уверен в том, что он — покойник.

— От тебя мне нужно лишь две вещи — его местонахождение и согласие.

Джироламо по-прежнему потряхивало от того, что с ним только что сделали. Боль и унижение нахлынули на него с новой силой. А вместе с ними — ненависть к Святому отцу, никогда не считавшего его достойным большего.

«Отцу», — мысленно поправил себя Риарио.

_«Ни на что негодный мальчишка! Тряпка! Кусок еврейского дерьма! Кончишь так же, как твоя мамаша-шлюха!»_

— Я покажу тебе. И пойду за тобой, — произнёс Джироламо, глядя Моргане в глаза.

Сегодня он впервые сделал свой собственный выбор.


End file.
